Slave Sakura
by NinjaNeko999
Summary: This story is about a girl named Sakura. She is a young beautiful girl...But one day, while her friends, Naruto and Sasuke, are fighting, and not paying attention to her, she is kidnapped....
1. Chapter One: Apple Tree

Slave Sakura

Hello Everyone, I'm here to tell you the story of a once young girl named Sakura. She was but only eleven years old, and was the most beautiful girl of her age. Her short pink hair that shifted in the cool breeze, and her clover green eyes that stared up at the nearby apple tree, set her apart from the rest of the girls in the school yard. Her cherry red lips moved curiously as she stared at the apple tree, and the robin that sat hidden in the branches, singing its sweet songs. Everyone could see how beautiful she was, and knew that when she was older, she would also be a beautiful woman. But they did not know that they would not get to see Sakura grow up to be this beautiful woman they so deemed she would be. For something dark and cold would happen to her, and no one would know what it was that happened, until she was of old age, and finally told the story. But before I get too far, let us start from the beginning….

Chapter One: Apple Tree

Sakura stared at the apple tree longingly. The apples were big and ripe. They were the biggest apples on the apple tree then any others from the other apple trees in her village. She longed for one, because they seamed so delicious, and she could imagine just biting into one of these juicy apples. Her mouth watered at the thought. The robin she was once distracted by was now silent, as she took her gaze back to the apples. Then it started to sing its sweet music, and Sakura once again forgot about the apples and closed her eyes, listening to the gentle tune. She let out a long sigh. How beautiful it sounded, how she wished she could just lie down and sleep to the beautiful music the robin was making. But class would be starting soon, and she didn't want to risk falling asleep and not waking up. A small tap on Sakura's shoulder snapped her out of her thought of the apple tree and the music of the robin, and she turned to face Naruto. He was one of her friends at her school, along with Sasuke. He had golden hair that sparkled in the sun light and sky blue eyes that stared at her intently. He was only slightly taller then her. He liked her a lot, but that wasn't different from any of the other boys in the school. All the boys liked her, but the reason she kind of liked Naruto back, was because there was just something different about him. She couldn't quiet explain why, not even to herself, it was just something about him that made here heart throb silently. But, she kept it silent, not wanting to rush into anything to fast until everything was clear. But there was also another reason she didn't want to just rush into it with Naruto. You see, Sasuke, her other friend, she also liked. She knew why she liked him too, unlike Naruto, he didn't like her; he was different. He wasn't like all the other boys, drooling all over her and trying to gain her favor for his own wants. He didn't like her at all like that, he preferred her more like a friend. This intrigued Sakura, for this was new to her. Not once had she met a boy in her school that didn't like her. Meeting Sasuke and he not liking her sort of made her like him more. It was confusing to her, but that was how she felt. She had a serious problem with both of them; of course she could not be with them both. So that is when they all became friends, besides the occasional fight with Sasuke and Naruto, because she liked them both, and hoped if she was friends with them that soon she would find which her heart truly throbbed for, and which she would be better with. "Oh...Naruto, what is it?" She asked, almost in an irritated voice. She wish he hadn't of pulled her away from the wonderful music of the robin. "Class is about to start Sakura, come on." He said, ignoring her irritated tone. She nodded, thankful now that he had snapped her out of her thoughts, and followed him swiftly to class. When they reached the class, class had just started, and the teacher glared at them slightly, warning them that they were almost late, and that he would not accept them being late. They nodded to him almost apologetically, and took there seats next to Sasuke. Sasuke was just as tall as Naruto, both of them being slightly taller then Sakura. He had jet black hair and brown eyes that, when he used his sharigon which was a lost technique only people from his clan new, turned a bloodish red with strange black marks in them. The sharingon was a lost technique, because all the members of his clan were killed by his older brother. So him, and his older brother, were the only ones that knew this technique. He hated his older brother for what he had done to their clan with all of his body, soul, and mind, and swore he would kill him. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and whispered, as to not be heard by the teacher. "Sakura…let me guess… you were in a daze at that apple tree again weren't you?" Sakura let out a glare at him like a thousand daggers. "Maybe I was? It isn't a bad thing. It is beautiful, and the robins that lay in it make beautiful music. If you and Naruto took half your time to just stop messing around, and take in these beauties, you would know what I mean." Sasuke chuckled a little. "Yah, well, I have more important things to do then stare at a stupid apple tree." Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement. The teacher looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke! If you are going to talk, why don't you come up here and show us your shadow clone jutsu." Sasuke stood up with out hesitation, knowing he had this. "Yes sensei…" he said as he walked to the front of the class room. You see, this was a school for kids like Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, who wanted to become ninjas, and they practiced jutsu's and teqniques along with other regular school things. Sasuke was the brightest of the class, and the most talented when it came to jutsus and techniques. This he would be able to do easily. Sasuke stood in the middle of the class room and stared up at the rest of his classmates. He made short and quick hand signs with his hands, almost to fast to see, and when he made the last sign, he yelled out "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" Smoke appeared next to him and wrapped up, when it dispersed, a complete and perfect copy of Sasuke stood next to him, in the exact same position he was in. The teacher stared at him, with no amazement, un-like the rest of the class, who stared at Sasuke with awe. He knew that Sasuke was capable of doing this, and doing it almost perfectly… "Alright Sasuke, you may take your seat." He said sternly, and went back to the board to continue his talk about jutsus and other techniques. Sasuke nodded a bit, and grinned at Naruto as he walked back, who showed jealousy on his face. Naruto was the class clown. He never could do any of the techniques or jutsus, no matter how hard he tried. Sasuke took his seat next to Naruto and Sakura. Sakura smiled to him, innocently. Sasuke looked to her, and smiled back. She wanted to congratulate him on his good work, but knew if she did; it would only increase Naruto's jealousy and envy, which would probably cause another fight between them after school….The day slowly passed by, and class went on. Soon, it was time to leave. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, all ran out of the class room like a stampede, before anyone else could even stand. Of course, like Sakura had predicted would happen, a fight broke between Naruto and Sasuke as soon as they reached the outside. Sakura stared silently at them both, the wind brushing against her face. They yelled and fought for what seemed like hours, and Sakura could feel herself becoming bored of just watching them. She would have stopped the ridiculous fight if she knew it would have worked, but whenever she had tried to stop them before, all they did was blow her off, and continue their pointless squabble. Sakura let out a long sigh, and slowly walked to the apple tree she had been so enamored with before class had started. Reaching the tree, she gently put her hand on it, looking up threw the branches and apples of the tree, trying to find the beautiful robin that sang all day in the tree. But no robin was found, in fact, the tree seemed to be abandoned of any robins at all. This brought a red flag to Sakura. The tree was always full of robins and a few other types of birds, no matter what time of day it was. She gripped her hand a bit on the tree, feeling the roughness of the bark against her hand. As she looked back down, a dark man stood in front of her. He had appeared there without a single sound, almost as quiet as the soft wind. His eyes were dark and cold as they stared down at her, and he was completely covered from mouth, to ankle, with a long black jacket, with a strange red cloud design on it. His hair was long, and coal back, pulled back into a hair bow. Sakura went to let out a gasp of surprise, but the man quickly put a hand out and covered her mouth, so fast you might not have seen that he even had moved if you had blinked. She tried to scream, and she clawed at the man's hand, but he tightly gripped her mouth, and put his other arm around her small body, compared to his. He lifted her up roughly, and threw her over his shoulder. As the man turned, Sakura could see Naruto and Sasuke, who was still yelling and fighting with each other, completely oblivious to what was happening to her. They were only but a few feet away…..She tried to scream for them, but only muffles escaped from her covered mouth, and the man quickly vanished with her……A few moments later, a robin flew back into the apple tree, and gentle landed on a branch, singing its soft music…….

(That is the end of the first chapter. For me to continue onto the second chapter, I want to make sure this story is good. If I get enough people to tell me that they like the story, and that they want me to continue it, I will. So, tell me what you think....)


	2. Chapter One: Drop of Blood

Chapter Two: Drop of Blood

Sakura struggled, kicking and pushing at the man with all of her strength, but of course, she was too weak to fight off the man that held her tightly over his shoulder. His hand was now off of her mouth, and she screamed. The screaming was completely pointless now though…For no one could hear her besides the man…

They had appeared in a dark place, to dark for Sakura to make out where she was. It was like a cement room, the walls and floors made of cement, and only a bed in a corner of the room. The grey walls were cracked, and when the man set her down onto the cement, her toes curled back from the coldness of it.

She looked up at him with fear, and anger. "Why did you bring me here?! Who are you?!" Sakura yelled, tears swelling up in her eyes from her fear. The man showed no emotion, he just blankly stared down at her. Sakura shivered slightly at his cold stare.

"…I am Itachi Uchiha…." The man finally said, and Sakura froze, a few tears running down her face. Itachi Uchiha? Sasuke's older brother?! Why was he here and what did he want her for? Sakura stared at him with confusion, still frozen.

"I brought you here…for the Akatsuki……" He said, not explaining why the Akatsuki wanted her. His voice was deep, and calm, almost with no tone. Sakura shook her head, her short pink hair flinging from side to side.

"But why?! What do you and the Akatsuki want with me?!" Sakura yelled out. Itachi simply turned his back on her. "You will find that out on your own…very soon…" He said silently, and opened the huge metal door that was the way in and out of the room.

When he had opened the door, it let in a huge stream of light into the dark cement room, and blinded Sakura temporarily, until he had closed the door. Leaving the room in darkness again…

When he walked threw the door, and then closed it behind him, the huge metal door made a loud slam sound as it closed, making Sakura jump. There was a huge clinking sound, which sounded as though the door had been locked.

Sakura flopped down onto the cold cement, and cried in her hands with fear. What was going to happen to her? She quickly wiped away her tears, sniffling a few times. "No! I got to be strong! I can't just sit here and cry! I have to find some way to escape."

She looked around the grey, dull room, her eyes a bit pink and puffy from her crying. She stood up from the cold cement ground, and walked over to a cracking wall. She slammed her fists on it, and even though the walls were cracked and looked as though they would easily give way at any moment, they didn't even budge.

The walls were stronger then they had looked. Sakura quickly ran to the huge metal door that Itachi had walked out of, and pulled on it, but the door was locked, as she had previously guessed from the clinking sound that the door made when Itachi had left.

Sakura let out a long, frustrated sigh, and began to make hand signs. They weren't as quick as Sasuke's hands signs. When she made her last hand sign, she yelled out. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!"

Smoke appeared on each side of her, and when the smoke dispersed, two clones of her appeared on each side of her. They were perfect clones, as perfect as Sasuke's clones had been when he had done shadow clone jutsu in class. They were in the exact same position as her.

All three of them screamed out a once, causing an ear splitting echo of the scream, and all three launched at the cracked walls, kicking and punching. But, the wall still did not give way. Only small chips of cement fell every once in a while, no matter how hard all three of them punched and kicked, even if it was in the same spot.

Sakura finally gave up, panting, and her knuckles slightly bleeding. Small blood streaks ran across the walls from her punching them with her bleeding knuckles. Smoke then appeared around her clones, and when the smoked dispersed, the clones were gone.

She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes again, and she ran over to the single small bed that was in the cement room, and flopped down onto it.

Sakura hid her face in her arms, lying on the bed, which was actually pretty comfy even though it had the look of an old bed that would hurt whenever you lay on it. She was lying on her stomach. Sakura cried into her arms, and her knuckles bled onto the bed.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself threw tears. When all of a sudden, she heard the same clink she had heard when Itachi had left and locked the door, and she froze again. Trying to keep from making any noise, trying to keep from sniffling, or crying.

She could hear as the metal door swung open, scrapping against the cement ground, but Sakura didn't move, she didn't look; she just kept her face hidden in her arms, and curled up into a ball with fear. Her face was hidden in her arms, but she could still see small streams of light escape threw her arms to her, from the opening of the metal door.

The foot steps got closer, and closer to her, and soon, she felt hands on her sides. Sakura let out a small yelp of fear and surprise, and was lifted up and sat up straight on the bed. She slowly looked up to see who it was that had come in.

It was a man again, not Itachi this time though. He had long golden hair, which was pulled up into a hair bow, but some hung into his face, covering one of his eyes. The one, sky blue eye, that wasn't covered, stared at her with excitement.

A small smile ran across the man's face, and he held her hands, lifting them up to his face and inspecting Sakura's bleeding knuckles.

"Oh…now see what you have done? Struggling and fighting, and all you did was hurt yourself and spread blood all over the place…." The man said, looking around at the blood on the walls and bed. His voice sounded more happy and childish. The exact opposite of Itachi's voice.

The man let out a long sigh. "Oh well, guess we will just have to clean the place up." He said, and then looked at her eyes. Seeing that they were puffy and pink from her crying, and seeing some tears still running down her face, he gently put his hand on her cheeks, and wiped away the tears.

"Hey now, no need to cry! Ugh…That Itachi…He made you cry didn't he? Yah, I know…He is scary sometimes…But don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you, trust me." He said with a smile. Even though he didn't know why they had brought her here in the first place…So he truly didn't know if she would be hurt or not….

Itachi seemed to have been the only one of the Akatsuki that knew why Sakura was brought here. The leader of the Akatsuki had told him to get her, and told him the reason, but none of the others. Deidera was a bit confused at this…What would their leader want with this girl?....

When the man had touched her cheeks to wipe her tears away, she had jerked back a bit, scared. But then she listened to him, and could tell in his voice, that he was telling the truth, and that he sounded truly kind. Sakura was a bit hesitant at first to trust him, but she nodded a bit to him.

"Good…My name is Deidera, by the way. No need to tell me your name…I already know it, Sakura." Deidera said with a proud smile, as though he had gotten one hundred on a test or something.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at how childish, kind, and happy he was, and she nodded. "Yes...That is my name." She said. Sakura was beginning to feel safe and happy now, the first since she had gotten here…

Dedeira quickly jumped up, taking Sakura's hand in his, and gently pulling her up to her feet, off of the bed. "Well, let's get out of this bloody room. Besides, a young girl like you deserves a much nicer room." He said, with a kind smile.

Sakura looked up at him, and smiled, nodding. His hand was warm, and she held it tightly as they walked out of the room, and Deidera closed the large metal door behind him.

Sakura curiously looked around at where she was, still holding tightly onto Deidera's hand. She didn't want to let go…If even a finger slipped from his grasp, Sakura got scared again, and quickly re-adjusted her hand, so that her entire hand was in his.

She didn't know why, she just felt completely safe around Deidera, and she didn't want that safeness to go away. Sakura didn't want the fear and danger coming back to haunt her…The blood from her knuckles were drying up now….

As Sakura looked around, she realized it was like a small house, not very big at all. It had a kitchen, some bathrooms, and bedrooms. The kinds of things a normal house would have. This sort of surprised Sakura, for she was expecting to be in something, like a cave, or something like that.

As they walked into a room, which seemed to be like a living room, a group of men sat there. Looking around, she didn't recognize any of them, but she knew they were all from the akatsuki, for they all wore the long black jacket with the blood red cloud design on it. Some of the looked very strange…

All the men looked up at her and Deidera, bringing small fear to her, and she scooted closer to Deidera, though she continued to stare at all the men. Then, one caught her attention, realizing who it was, Itachi. He still stared at her, with his cold stare, and she shivered, letting go of Deidera's hand and cowering behind him.

Sakura heard as they began to mumble to each other, watching as she coward behind Deidera. "So there's our slave girl…" Was what Sakura heard one of them say, and she began to cry with fear again.

The voice that had said this seemed to have been Itachi's. Sakura could recognize his toneless voice anywhere..Deidera quickly scooped her up from behind him, and held her up in his arms.

"No, no, don't cry! It's alright. None of us will hurt you. I'll make sure of it!" He said, with a kind smile, trying to calm her. Sakura, did the only thing she could, and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder, hiding her face.

"I-I don't want to be here! I don't want to be a slave!" She yelled threw tears and sniffles. The rest of the men in the room fell silent, showing worry and sorry for her. But, Itachi still showed no emotion, and looked out of a window, letting out a sigh as though this was completely boring to him.

Deidera gently patter her back. "Oh, no! Don't worry! They didn't mean it like that! Just someone…to help us…." He said, sort of hesitantly, not even knowing why they needed her as a slave in the first place. The leader of the akatsuki, who was currently not there, was the one that wanted her. He never told the rest of them why…..Besides Itachi, who had just told them part of the reason….

Sakura said nothing, just silently sat there in Deidera's arms, her arms still wrapped around his neck, and her face still hidden in his shoulder. Her tears still silently ran down her face, and a few sniffles escaped from her. She was beginning to stop crying.

"There, now that's better. Don't worry…We will clean and fix your room up before you go back in there to sleep tonight…" He said, still gently patting her back, while his other arm wrapped around her, holding her up against him.

He glanced over to see her knuckles were dried up with blood still, and he let out a sigh, and a small smile. "Guess we should also clean you up too." He said with a small chuckle, but still, Sakura said nothing, and continued to hide her face in his shoulders.

He gently stroked her short pink hair, with his one hand, while his other hand was still under her, holding her against him. Deidera slowly walked out of the room with her, leaving the rest of the men alone in the living room to talk things out.

He soon entered the bathroom, and flicked the light on with his free hand; the light bursting on and blinding Sakura threw her tears. Her cheeks were a bright pink from all of her crying, and he gently set her down. Sakura didn't seem to want to let go of him at first, but soon, her grip loosened, and she moved her hands to her sides.

Deidera smiled, and gently began to wipe away her tears. Gently grabbing onto her hands, he got a small rag, and soaked it in the sink. Pulling it out, and squeezing on to it, to get the extra water off, he wiped at the dried blood on her knuckles.

Sakura silently stood there as he cleaned her knuckles, smiling. Her cheeks were back to their normal, light pink. The natural pink she had in her cheeks. He began to wrap her knuckles with small clothes, and smiled.

"There we are. Good as new." He said with a chuckle, and stared into her clover green eyes, with his sky blue eyes, which sparkled slightly from the bright light above them. "Now…Are you alright? Trust me; it isn't what you think…I won't let any of them harm you…" He said, trying to reassure her that she would be safe.

Sakura stared back into his eyes, a small blush running across her cheeks, and making them a bright red again. She smiled happily, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" She said with happiness. Sakura wished she would have never been kidnapped, but as long as she had Deidera around, she felt completely safe…

Deidera smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, returning the warm embrace of the hug. "No problem at all…" He whispered, still smiling....

(Ok, that is chapter two. I read what all you guys said about the paragraphs and stuff. Sorry about that, I sort of forgot it. Lol. I hope this is better for you all. Tell me what you think, and I'll make chapter three.)


End file.
